The Gynecologic Oncology Group is involved in Clinical Trials to evaluate treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer through the cooperative efforts of the multiple disciplines of gynecologic oncology, pathology, immunology and other disciplines where appropriate. This involves planning, initiation, execution, analysis, and reporting of research method relating to management of patients with gynecologic malignancies as well as research dealing with any factor that may be related to the management of patients with gynecologic cancer. Bowman Gray School of Medicine has been a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group since 1976 and has participated in 43 protocols entering 515 patients. There has been an exclusion rate of less than 10% and currently 27 protocols are active at this institution with 270 patients currently being seen in follow-up.